Kind of Woman
by lyndonrose98
Summary: Cordelia must save Misty from Hell to tell her how she really feels. Once Misty is back they fall in love, and...(smut warning)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Search

For weeks after the Seven Wonders, Cordelia had been very busy with her new responsibilities as the Supreme. But even with all of the work she has been doing to prepare the academy for all of the new students, she couldn't get her mind off of the fallen swamp witch, Misty, and her secret feelings for her. She knew that there had to be something she could do to bring Misty back, after all she is the Supreme.

Her tiring days, now filled with interviews and mountains of paperwork, did not stop her from filling her nights with hours of research to find a way to save Misty Day from her Hell. She went through every book she could find in the house; she read every single word on every page for the slightest hint of a way to save the young witch. Night after night she read as much as she could before passing out from exhaustion or before it was time for her to do her work as the headmistress.

She had gone through all of the books that she found during her search, but she knew there had to be more somewhere. She goes to her room and go into her nightstand drawer for her divination stones, which have not been used since the Seven Wonders. She takes the chalice with a hand over the mouth of it, shakes it and throws the stones onto the floor. Then, kneeling on the ground, Cordelia reads the stones and discovers in the stones the secret cabinet in Zoe's closet and runs out of her room into Zoe's. As she barges into the room she discovers and completely ignores what Zoe and Kyle are doing on the bed and rushes into the closet and opens the closet and starts to dig around going through all of the hidden items she never knew existed. After the cabinet is empty, save for a few items, Cordelia crawls in to grab the last few things out. In the back corner she finds a box takes it to her room hoping its contents will be of some help to her.

On the floor of her bedroom, Cordelia sits by the ancient box and opens it carefully. Inside she sees candles and an old cloak; she removes them. Underneath, she finds an old leather bound journal and opens it cautiously. On the first page of the journal only reads

_The Secrets of Descensum _

_By Ethel Barton: Reigning Supreme_

_1867_

_Oh my god_, Cordelia thinks,_ this has to be it_. She turns the page, as tears of joy stream down her she reads:

_This book was written to assist any witch who wishes to help her sister witch from Hell after after attempting Descensum during her trial of the Seven Wonders. This method, the only one in existence, was discovered by me after my daughter, Minnie, failed her trial. I was driven mad by my loss and I needed to bring my daughter back or risk the safety of the coven._

_Misty, I will be with you soon enough, _Cordelia smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Descent

_"__The only witch that could possibly be strong enough to make this journey would be the reigning Supreme, but there is no guarantee of even her survival. If any other witch were to try this, although none have attempted, would almost certainly meet her demise. To save your loved one, you must use the Descensum spell with one alteration, you say "the grave of" then the name of the one you wish to retrieve. You then must __go through both your own Hell and the Hell of the one you love, there you must help them to overcome their terror and sadness, only then can you both return.__"_

Cordelia reads the rest of the journal, storing in her mind every detail so she does not slip up, leaving herself also stranded in Hell.

As from Ethel's instructions, Cordelia puts on the old cloak, and surrounds herself with the five candles provided, along with Misty's ashes that she kept in an urn above the fireplace in her bedroom. She reaches her hand into a concealed pocket in the cloak and pulls out a small knife, very much like her mother's, she notices, and pricks the tip of her index finger. She then waves her hand and the candles light themselves, and moves her bleeding finger over to one of the candles; she allows the blood to drip from her finger into the first flame, then the next, and the next, and the next, then onto the flame of the fifth and final candle. Cordelia lays in the center of the ring of candles, draws in a breath, possibly her last, and shouts, "Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum,ut salutaret inferi de Misty. Descensum!"

She wakes up in Hell, her own Hell. Fiona is there, and Cordelia, unable to control herself, rushes toher mother, she begins to tell her mother about all of the great things she has done for the coven. Fiona chuckles with a deviant smile, and says, "Oh Delia, you seriously try too hard, its pathetic really." She laughs again before slapping her daughter repeatedly. After four or five slaps, Cordelia remembers what she has to do, and before Fiona's hand is able to make contact with her face again, she grabs her mother's wrist, twists her arm behind her back, and pushes her to the floor.

The image of the academy's living room fades, and Cordelia finds herself in a classroom filled with lab tables, jars of frogs suspended in liquid, children, and most importantly the beautiful, young witch who she is determined to save. Cordelia rushes over to Misty, "Hey, Misty, what are you doing?" Cordelia asks, confused as to why Misty is repeatedly healing then cutting open the same frog. _Oh God, this is her worst nightmare, _she realizes. "Misty, you can stop this, you have to take control."

She then hears deep, ominous laughter, and she turns around and sees who she guesses is the teacher, an evil grin plastered to his face. "You think you can save this girl? Well, she is mine now. See how she murders that little creature all by herself now? I don't even have to tell her to anymore, it is now natural to her." He laughs again at the witch. "And you will be mine soon, too," the voice, far too deep for its owner, boomed.

"You can't have her. She belongs with the living; she belongs with me," Cordelia snapped back. She turned to Misty, who was still killing the frog. "Misty, stop, I know you can." Cordelia put her hand on Misty's and closed her eyes. _Please, Misty, snap outta this, you're stronger than this. _A tear streams down her cheek.

The teacher laughs again, this time the children join in. Cordelia, now in tears, rests her head on Misty's shoulder. The teacher stands a few feet away from them, smiling at the defeated witch, "I told you that you couldn't save her; I have her soul, forever." He laughs more, louder. The laughter grows, filling the room, paralyzing Cordelia.

"STOP!" screamed Misty, who now turned to the teacher, who appeared to be extremely surprised. "Ya can't have her, or me for that matter." And as her voice rang with confidence, she takes the scalpel and stabs the man in the neck, over and over until he falls to the ground. The whole room is silent, all of the students staring at Misty. She grabs Cordelia in her arm now.

The classroom fades, as quickly as it had appeared to Cordelia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

Just as when the classroom had faded, Cordelia was still in Misty's arms; the only difference being that instead of standing, they are within the circle of candles, Cordelia still in the same place, but with Misty laying on top of her. There is also a slight difference with the state of the area of the room where Cordelia had preformed the ritual; firstly all of candles were now blown out, and secondly Misty's ashes were now gone because they had reformed to make Misty's body again.

They both lay there, Cordelia and Misty, just looking at one another before they realize what they had just accomplish. When it hits them, they hug each other as they begin to laugh and cry. They are so loud that Zoe and Queenie run into Cordelia's room because they fear that something terrible has happened. "Cordelia, are you alright?" asks Zoe. "I can't see anything in here, Queenie turn on the light please." Queenie does as she is asked. They look to the circle of candles on the floor and see Cordelia holding the swamp witch. "Misty, is that really you?" Zoe and Queenie stand staring at their friend who they saw turn to dust just over a month earlier. Misty nods and smiles at the girls. "Are you okay?" Zoe asks.

Misty gets off of Cordelia, and the two stand. "Yeah, thanks, I'm just kinda tired and sore," says Misty back to the girl.

"She should be perfectly fine in a couple of days, she just needs sleep at this point, really," Cordelia tells the girls.

"But Cordelia, how did you do it? Myrtle said that we couldn't help her since she didn't make it back in time," Queenie reminds her.

"Well obviously, Myrtle did not know about this ritual. Few witches probably knew about it, I never knew about it, but this is not the time to go through it, Misty and I both need rest now," Cordelia explains. The girls take their hint to leave, but before exiting, they both hug Misty, amazed at the power and courage of their Supreme.

Once the other girls leave Misty turns and looks at the door and asks, "Shouldn't I go to my room to get some sleep now?"

"Oh," Cordelia frowned. "I'm sorry, Misty, since you were not here anymore we had to give up your room. You see, our coven has begun to flourish since I ascended to my position as Supreme," explains Cordelia. Misty looks to the floor, feeling as if she has been pushed out of her tribe; her eyes well up with tears. "Oh, Misty. Stop, you have nothing to worry about, I packed up your belongings, but I still have them. Do you want them?" Misty nods, now with a small smile on her face; Cordelia smiles back at the swamp witch before turning to go to the closet. She comes back with the box and places it on the floor in front of Misty, who kneels and begins to dig through the box.

"Wait. Where's my Stevie?" Misty asks, hoping no one lost it.

"Oh, yes, let me go get that too," Cordelia says as she walks over to a cabinet on the other side of her spacious bedroom. She opens the cabinet and takes out all of Misty's tapes and the tape player, and walks them back over to the bed and places them in front of Misty, who had stood up and is now standing by the bed.

"Miss Cordelia, why is my Stevie in your wardrobe? Ya coulda just kept 'em with my other stuff," says Misty.

Cordelia blushes, "Oh, I kept them out so I could listen to them." She bites her lip embarrassedly. "I like listening to it when I work, it helps me focus. I'm sorry for touching your things."

"No, it's fine," Misty smiles. "I'm glad ya like 'em so much." Misty goes through her tapes and picks one out. "Actually, would you mind if we listened to this before we go to bed?"

"Not at all, whatever you want," Cordelia says with a smile. Misty opens the tape player and puts the tape in its place, closes it and presses play. She begins to gently sway as _Sara_ comes from the small box. Cordelia can't help watching the young witch's as she gracefully moves to the music. Misty turns and sees Cordelia staring at her. "Wanna dance, Delia?" asks Misty.

Cordelia bites her lip to try to hide her excitement. "Um, I don't know, Misty. I'm not much of a dancer," Cordelia admits.

"Come on, Delia," Misty says, holding her hands out to the other witch. Cordelia takes her hands and when she does the swamp witch pulls her in close, and Cordelia can't help but giggle with joy. They sway and spin with the music. Then Cordelia rests her head upon Misty's shoulder and Misty places her hand on the back of Cordelia's head. She then begins to quietly sing along into Cordelia's ear, _"Drownin' in the sea of love, where everyone would love to drown." _As Misty sings, Cordelia notices that Misty is so close to her that she can feel the light brush of her lips against her ear.

When the song ends, they continue to sway together for a moment until Cordelia pulls her head off of Misty's shoulder. They separate and look at each other, both red in the face, and smile shyly.

"That was so much fun, thank you Misty."

Misty giggles, "I knew ya'd like it." Misty walks to Cordelia's loveseat, which is clearly just used for display purposes only, and throws herself onto it. "Man, am I tired!" Misty says as she lets out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, so am I. I think we should get ready for bed," Cordelia says with a smile.

"Alright, umm, am I sleeping here?" Misty asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well if you'd like, Misty, but as you can probably tell, it's not the most comfortable place to sleep. You could sleep in my bed tonight if you'd like, and I could take the couch or the floor or something," Cordelia suggests.

"Oh, hmm. I don't wanna trouble ya, Cordelia, maybe we could just share your bed, it's awfully big, and I won't take up much space," Misty says with a timid smile.

"Yeah! That can work, I don't know why I didn't think of that" says Cordelia. She walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a nightgown for herself. "So I'll go into the bathroom to get changed, and you can stay in here and get changed, and you can just get in bed whenever you're done," Cordelia explains with a smile and then walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She removes her clothing, placing it neatly in the hamper next to the door. Then she pulls the pure white nightgown over her head and lets it flow down her body. Then she opens the cabinet and grabs her toothbrush, puts tooth paste on the end, and brushes her teeth. When she is done she puts it away in the cabinet and walks out of the bathroom into the now dark bedroom and walks to her bed. She sees the shape of a body on the other side of the bed and crawls into the bed on her usual side, trying not to move too much and disturb Misty. She settles herself under the blanket and closes her eyes, and fades into sleep.

Suddenly she is woken up by Misty's soft Cajun voice asking, "Hey, Delia are you awake?"

"Well I am now," Cordelia responds, and turns to face the other witch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn'ta bothered ya, I'm just kinda scared to sleep," Misty explains.

"No, Misty, it's not a problem. Here, come here," Cordelia says as she lifts her arm and moves closer to Misty. Misty slides into Cordelia's arms and rests her head beneath her neck and slips her arms around Cordelia's waist. Cordelia wraps her arms around Misty's back, when she notices that there is nothing covering it. "Umm, Misty?" Cordelia whispers.

"Hmm?" responds Misty.

"Are, uh, are you wearing clothes?" asks the confused Cordelia as she sits up in bed.

"Oh, um, no. I'm sorry, I didn't have anything to wear, so I just took off my dress and got into bed without thinking that it would bother you. I just don't think sometimes. I didn't have anything else to wear," explains Misty, moving away from Cordelia a bit.

"No, I understand. It's perfectly fine, but if you're uncomfortable I could find you something to put on," says Cordelia nervously, her red cheeks hidden by the darkness of the room.

"I'm fine like this, if you don't mind it," says Misty. She then moves close to Cordelia once more, and together they drift into sleep.

They sleep for a few hours until Misty wakes up from a violent nightmare. She clings tighter to Cordelia and tries to calm herself. She can feel her heart racing in her chest as she tries to slow her breathing. Tears begin to stream down her face and her breaths turn into sobs as her whole body shakes. "Misty, are you alright? What's going on?" asks Cordelia. "Shhhh, it's alright. It was just a dream, you're fine now," whispers Cordelia before she places a soft kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes of being held and comforted by Cordelia, Misty is able to relax.

"It was awful, Cordelia. I was back in hell," Misty explains, "except it was a little different, instead of killing the frog over and over, I was using the scalpel to cut your throat, and I couldn't stop."

"It's all okay, Misty. None of it was real, it was only a nightmare," comforted Cordelia.

"The worst part was that I was gone and I didn't know. And now all I can think about is all of the things that I've never done that I coulda missed out on it you hadn't saved me."

Cordelia smiles, "It's no problem Misty. I had to do it, this place was so different without you."

Misty smiles back and wraps her arms around Cordelia, Cordelia giggles and hugs her back. "I coulda missed out on so much if it weren't for you," says Misty, "thank you so much." She then lifts her head to look at Cordelia, and smiles again. She then moves a hand to the back of Cordelia's head, and pulls their mouths together and she presses her lips onto Cordelia's. Cordelia places her hands on Misty's bare back and pulls her closer.


End file.
